Spirit of Evil
by NaruShika-Forever
Summary: Starts during chapter 6 of Cantarella (Cesar died and is being brought back to life). The creature that formed above Cesar was the Kyuubi in wisp form. He drops off Naruto - who was in trouble with the Devil for too much pranking - before leaving. What will change? Will Naruto just make everything worse or... Rated T to be safe. Naruto harem


And it's out! The story with only 2 votes on it! I know that not many people know of Canterella, but oh well. It's really good!

Thank you xXxOtAkU-444xXx for actually caring enough to tell me what you wanted! But you'll have to get me some more characters you want in the pairing...

* * *

><p>A shadow of a butterfly was visible on the wall. It flew around the candle before growing in size, transforming into a large man. The wizard lifted up the candle and moved towards the body laying in the center of the room. He watched as the devils own personal wisps spiraled around the boy, forming a blanket of darkness. The boy flinched in pain as the formerly gentle looking wisps formed themselves into a beast, standing above the boy protectively. The wizard stepped back, not wanting to be affected by the harmful aura. The fox-looking beast lowered it's head to the boys neck as the wizard watched with interest. The loose sheets fell from the boy's shoulders as he was lifted up by the darkness, it's nine tail-like wisps spiraling around him and lifting him off of the bed.<p>

That was the point when the door to the room slammed open, another young boy barrelling through, yelling the name 'Cesare'. He froze at the sight of 'Cesare' being held by the beast before rushing forwards, pulling out his sword on the was. The wizard held him back before any harm could be done to the beast or, by extension, his friend.

"Where'd you come from!?" The new boy said to the man holding him back. He continued to insult the man, calling him a priest before he was corrected. "Wizard or not, I'll attack you if you don't get out of my way!"

"I don't feel like it." The wizard replied. "Just keep in mind, if you get that thing off him, he'll die. I've been waiting for you to tell you that." He calmly stated. The boy looked surprised, but still suspicious.

"What do you mean!?"

"Cesare lost his link to life. It's the devil that eagerly holding his body and soul together… because his body is a good foothold into the world." The boy began to have a little internal battle within himself. "Joining with the devil… is his only chance of surviving. Stop and think for a moment… this moment of weakness may be godsent. If he lives, he'll be the child fated to turn this world into a living hell. Perhaps you should ease his misery… that's what he wants. Either way, it's up to you. You're the only one who can chase away the devil."

"Why?!" The boy interrupted. "Why should I have the power to decide his fate?! I'm not even related to him!" At that moment, Caesar lifted his hand, reaching out for the other boy, eyes open and a longing look in his eye. The other boy started, sweating at his choices.

"If the devil's power maintains his life… he'll grow twisted, and darkness will hang over him if he can not control the devil's power."

"But then," The boy interrupted again. "You mean that everything will work out if I can control it for him!" The wizard looked surprised, muttering about how optimistic the boy was. "He can shape his own future as long as he lives. He is the only one who has the power to do so! But he shouldn't die here like this." There was a determined look on his face while he thought about what had happened before, from when he was talking with the boy before. That's when he decided he would protect the boy.

"CHI… A… RO….! AAAHHHHHH!" Cesar yelled in pain. His body was absorbing the darkness.

"His cuts are healing…!" The wizard started talking after Chiaro stated the obvious. He told Chiaro how useless he was, how he would be unable to do anything before praising himself and saying he was 'interested in Lord Cesare'. By the time Chiaro was able take out his sword, the wizard had already changed into his butterfly form and was flying away. When he was gone, Chiaro turned - sword still in hand - to Cesare. He put the sword away and moved to cradle the boy in his arms. He brushed the hair out of Cesare's face before lifting the cloths that were still hanging onto his shoulders all the way up. Pausing when he felt a weight keeping the shirts held down and on the ground, he lifted what he could before looking.

Seeing what looked to be a small fox, he raised it off of the cloth, setting it on the bed. Sending one last curious look it's way, he turned back to his friend. Feeling the shiver and how cold Cesares skin was to the touch, he carried the boy bridal style to the side of the room, sitting down first before setting Cesare onto his lap. Taking off his outer coat, he wrapped it around Cesare, leaning the boy against his chest.

Together, just like they should be and stay forever, both drifted in the everlasting depth of sleep.

A sound came from the bed. A sound of a little fox yawning before a heavy thunk filled the room. Both of the boys were deep enough into their own little areas of sleep to not hear the movement and noise that overcame the silence as a body moved around the room. A body with bright yellow hair, and orange coat, and bright blue eyes. A body with a tired look on its face when it saw the two sleeping boys. A body that transformed back into the little fox it was when first arriving. A body that lay on top of the two boys, covering them with its fur and its warmth. A body that was sent by the devil after pulling too many pranks in hell. A body that was dropped off by the nine tailed fox just minutes earlier. A body that was to be Caesar's familiar. A body that goes by the name Naruto.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CHECK MY POLL TO SEE WHAT FANFIC YOU COULD GET NEXT! OR TO YELL AT ME FOR NOT GETTING OTHERS DONE! Actually, don't vote on any more. Just yell at me.<strong>_

Oh, and also **review**! I'm actually wanting those lately... weird.


End file.
